el_bandicoot_crash_en_inglesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Tag Team Racing
Zona del buje Pista Isla Misteriosa Tiki Turbo Piratas del carburador Conducción en alta mar Afortunadamente siempre más rápido Once Upon a Tire La pista y el frijol La maldad Ruinas de Tiranosaurio Inyección de combustibles fósiles La Brea Car Pits Tiro y hielo Pueblo tumba Empate Prueba de Choque Momias Paso piramidal Tierra de astro Anillos de Urano Mina de Urano Cráteres en Jugabilidad editar La jugabilidad de este juego es muy diferente de Crash Team Racing y Crash Nitro Kart . Lo más destacado de este juego es la capacidad de fusionar dos autos. Como resultado, uno de los jugadores dispara a otros autos, mientras que el otro conduce. Además, es posible explorar el MotorWorld en modo aventura. Mientras explora el MotorWorld, Crash viaja a pie y puede hacer trabajos para todos los personajes que se enumeran a continuación. Puede ir a cada sección de MotorWorld y recolectar monedas Wumpa para comprar trajes o cristales de Park Drones. Cuando Crash recolecta suficientes Cristales de poder , puede desbloquear el Pad de Salto que conduce a una Gema y desbloquear la siguiente área del parque. Personajes editar 001 La pantalla de título de la versión PAL de Crash Tag Team Racing. Hay 11 personajes principales en el juego, con 8 de ellos jugables. Los personajes principales son: Crash Bandicoot : más inmaduro que antes, disfruta molestar y atacar a otras personas y criaturas, especialmente a los pollos. Él está tratando de encontrar las gemas de poder para evitar que Cortex haga una nueva base en el parque. Doctor Neo Cortex : aún más corto, está tratando de encontrar las gemas de poder para ser propietario del parque y crear una nueva base. Coco Bandicoot : se la describe como más preparada con algunas tendencias de "la niña de papá". Nina Cortex - Más gótica, a ella le gusta la violencia y la tristeza y también, como Crash, actúa un poco inmadura a veces. Ella permanece en silencio en las escenas de FMV, aunque ahora es mucho más habladora en las misiones de personajes. Crunch Bandicoot : ahora tiene una personalidad muy similar a la del Sr. T, incluido el traje de Mr. Crunch. Doctor N. Gin - Ahora tiene piel gris y cabello negro. También parece ser un masoquista y muy afeminado. Pasadena O'Possum : una chica de campo que es leal a Von Clutch y se enamora de Crash. Ebenezer Von Clutch : un excéntrico cyborg con acento alemán. Perdió su Gema de poder del corazón negro (una gema que actúa como un corazón para él) y ahora propone un desafío: quien encuentre su gema, será el nuevo propietario de su parque. Willie Wumpa Cheeks - La mascota de Von Clutch, que es muy chula. Disfruta de rimas y acertijos que tienden a irritar a los demás. Sin que nadie lo supiera, él fue quien robó la gema de Von Clutch y escapó a Astro Land. Chick Gizzard Lips - El comentarista de pollo que más habla en sus informes. Actúa tan serio como un reportero humano. Estofado - co-comentarista de Chick. También sigue cambiándose el pelo o el sombrero. Él actúa un poco loco en las escenas, diciendo cosas equivocadas en los momentos equivocados. Personajes y vehículos editar Ver también: Autos en Crash Tag Team Racing. Jugador Color Coches y tipos Arma Tier 1 El nivel 2 Nivel 3 PSP Crash Bandicoot naranja Trikee (Carrera) Horda amarilla (Truco) Crikey (batalla) Si (raza) Wumpa Gun Dr. Neo Cortex Amarillo Imperio (Truco) El Deadinator (Carrera) Probulot 2000 (Batalla) Si (raza) Bolas de energía cargable Pasadena O'Possum Púrpura Ayuda del daño (batalla) Chica mala (raza) Le Chaux (Truco) Si (raza) Tornado Rayo Giratorio Crunch Bandicoot rojo El Guzzler (Truco) Compensador (batalla) Máquina de hueso (raza) Si (raza) Pistola de remache caliente Coco Bandicoot Rosado Nostalginador (raza) Bandibuggy (Truco) Hada Móvil (Batalla) No Pistola de rayos pegajosa Nina Cortex Azul Molinillo de órganos (raza) Angsterator (Truco) Conductor Esclavo (Batalla) Si (raza) Escopeta de energía Dr. N. Gin Gris Excedente Extremo (Batalla) Junkulon Prime (Carrera) Doom Buggy (Truco) No Lanzacohetes Ebenezer Von Clutch Verde Zwergauto (Truco) Der Pickle (Carrera) Presurizador (Batalla) No Bombones Radiactivos editar Historia Ebenezer Von Clutch , un cyborg con acento alemán, ha creado un parque temático de carreras altamente peligroso . Sin embargo, las gemas de poder del parque y la gema de poder del corazón negro de Von Clutch han sido robadas. Establece un evento especial para su parque en el que cualquiera que encuentre su Black Heart Power Gem adquiere la nueva propiedad de su parque, pero nadie está interesado, excepto Pasadena O 'Possum . Durante el último día, Von Clutch puede seguir funcionando sin su Black Heart Power Gem, el doctor Neo Cortex , N. Gin y Nina están persiguiendo a Crash , Coco y Crunch Bandicootcerca de una carretera que conduce a MotorWorld de Von Clutch. Se estrellan a través de las puertas de MotorWorld, y Von Clutch los convence para que entren. Al principio, la propuesta de Von Clutch no llamó la atención de los Bandicoots, pero cuando Cortex decide ayudarlo solo para poder adquirir una nueva base para que los planes de planificación aplasten a los Bandicoots, Crash, Coco y Crunch no tienen más remedio que encontrar al Negro. Gema de poder antes que Cortex y sus compañeros. Al principio, deben encontrar las gemas de poder necesarias para alimentar otras secciones de MotorWorld y una por una. Al ingresar al parque, Crash ve la primera gema en una estatua que le permite acceder a la Isla Misteriosa . Allí, él encuentra la segunda gema en un pilar pequeño, con una sincronización perfecta, la intercambia con una pequeña bolsa y luego procede a Happily Ever Faster. La tercera gema está custodiada por un empleado del parque vestido como una princesa atrapada en una torre, Crash tira de su peluca y el empleado cae inconsciente de la torre, lo que permite que Crash tome la gema y vaya a Tyrannosaurus Wrecks . Al ver a una vaca caer de la nada y presionarse contra las repisas, Crash lo usó como un puente para obtener la cuarta gema y pasar a Tomb Town . Crash ve la quinta gema en la nariz de una estatua egipcia de Von Clutch, luego presiona un botón cercano que sacude la estatua que suelta la gema, habiendo recogido Crash se dirige a Astro Land. De vuelta en el parque, Cortex entra en escena con vendas en la cabeza y grita de frustración: "Maldiciones, una fuerza siniestra está alterando mi malvado plan. ¡Maldiciones! ¡Maldiciones! ¡¡¡CURSOS !! Coco encuentra un vínculo entre todas las gemas de poder robadas en las que había un rastro de Wumpa Whip en la escena de cada gema de poder robada. Crash está bebiendo Wumpa Whip en ese momento, así que todo el mundo lo culpa sin importar el hecho de que encontró las otras gemas en primer lugar. Willie Wumpa Cheeks se frustra por su estupidez, luego se da por vencido y resulta que él es el autor, pero al principio nadie lo creyó (excepto Von Clutch, quien se negó) hasta que reveló la Gema Negra en su bolsa antes. corriendo hacia Astro Land, lo que indica que Crash es inocente. Crash pronto lo encuentra a punto de despegar con la Gema Negra en un cohete (que en realidad es una atracción de Rocket Simulator) y tira de una palanca para evitar que supuestamente despegue. Crunch agarra a Willie por la nariz y Pasadena exige que Willie devuelva la Gema de poder, pero Willie se niega. Luego Cortex dispara a Willie desde una simple máquina voladora, convirtiéndolo en una burbuja, y luego ataca a los Bandicoots y dispara el gatillo, pero Crunch levanta un pedazo de metal del suelo para bloquear los disparos. Luego, Crash lanza un pollo al motor de la máquina, lo que hace que salga de control y salga de MotorWorld. Los Bandicoots reciben la propiedad del parque como recompensa, pero Coco decide devolverlo a Von Clutch, solo para enterarse de una devastada Pasadena que había dejado de funcionar. Pasadena pone tristemente las manos en la espalda de Von Clutch, Haciendo dos puertas abiertas en su pecho mientras Crunch llora. Mientras tanto, Crash está bebiendo un poco de Wumpa Whip de la nariz de Willie y accidentalmente se traga algo. Él tose la gema negra, que de alguna manera cae convenientemente dentro de Von Clutch. Vuelve a la vida y comienza a cantar, dando pases gratuitos ilimitados para MotorWorld a Bandicoots a partir de entonces. Von Clutch acaricia a Crash en la espalda varias veces. Luego, Crash le da una palmadita en la espalda y la gema cae del cuerpo de Von Clutch. Luego se apresura a regresar al auto que tenía al principio, sonríe y se aleja solo antes de que alguien pueda actuar contra él, dejando a Coco y Crunch de pie allí. Coco luego se golpea la cabeza mientras Crunch se encoge de hombros ante una pasadena sorprendida. S nariz y accidentalmente se traga algo. Él tose la gema negra, que de alguna manera cae convenientemente dentro de Von Clutch. Vuelve a la vida y comienza a cantar, dando pases gratuitos ilimitados para MotorWorld a Bandicoots a partir de entonces. Von Clutch acaricia a Crash en la espalda varias veces. Luego, Crash le da una palmadita en la espalda y la gema cae del cuerpo de Von Clutch. Luego se apresura a regresar al auto que tenía al principio, sonríe y se aleja solo antes de que alguien pueda actuar contra él, dejando a Coco y Crunch de pie allí. Coco luego se golpea la cabeza mientras Crunch se encoge de hombros ante una pasadena sorprendida. S nariz y accidentalmente se traga algo. Él tose la gema negra, que de alguna manera cae convenientemente dentro de Von Clutch. Vuelve a la vida y comienza a cantar, dando pases gratuitos ilimitados para MotorWorld a Bandicoots a partir de entonces. Von Clutch acaricia a Crash en la espalda varias veces. Luego, Crash le da una palmadita en la espalda y la gema cae del cuerpo de Von Clutch. Luego se apresura a regresar al auto que tenía al principio, sonríe y se aleja solo antes de que alguien pueda actuar contra él, dejando a Coco y Crunch de pie allí. Coco luego se golpea la cabeza mientras Crunch se encoge de hombros ante una pasadena sorprendida. Von Clutch acaricia a Crash en la espalda varias veces. Luego, Crash le da una palmadita en la espalda y la gema cae del cuerpo de Von Clutch. Luego se apresura a regresar al auto que tenía al principio, sonríe y se aleja solo antes de que alguien pueda actuar contra él, dejando a Coco y Crunch de pie allí. Coco luego se golpea la cabeza mientras Crunch se encoge de hombros ante una pasadena sorprendida. Von Clutch acaricia a Crash en la espalda varias veces. Luego, Crash le da una palmadita en la espalda y la gema cae del cuerpo de Von Clutch. Luego se apresura a regresar al auto que tenía al principio, sonríe y se aleja solo antes de que alguien pueda actuar contra él, dejando a Coco y Crunch de pie allí. Coco luego se golpea la cabeza mientras Crunch se encoge de hombros ante una pasadena sorprendida. Pistas de carrera editar Zona del buje Pista Isla Misteriosa Tiki Turbo Piratas del carburador Conducción en alta mar Afortunadamente siempre más rápido Once Upon a Tire La pista y el frijol La maldad Ruinas de Tiranosaurio Inyección de combustibles fósiles La Brea Car Pits Tiro y hielo Pueblo tumba Empate Prueba de Choque Momias Paso piramidal Tierra de astro Anillos de Urano Mina de Urano Cráteres en Urano Arenas editar editar batalla Jungle Rumble (Isla Misteriosa) The Tragic Kingdom (solo para PSP; se puede adquirir en la PlayStation 2 a través de la conexión de PSP / PS2) Fiesta de Extinción (Ruinas de Tiranosaurio) Fight Like an Egyptian (solo PSP; se puede adquirir en la PlayStation 2 a través de la conexión PSP / PS2) Truco editar Casi nunca en tierra (Afortunadamente siempre más rápido) Trucos Espaciales (Astro Land) Cotizaciones editar Artículo principal: Lista de citas en Crash Tag Team Racing Recepción editar Crash Tag Team Racing recibió evaluaciones promedio desde su lanzamiento. GameSpot concluyó que "las carreras no es exactamente la estrella del espectáculo, pero Tag Crash Team Racing ' elementos suplementarios s tirar todo junto en una experiencia única y muy agradable"; Sobre el tema de la versión de PSP, GameSpot agregó que los tiempos de carga de la versión de la computadora de mano fueron "dolorosos". Nintendo Power decidió que "el juego no es demasiado para mirar, y la mayoría de los diseños de las pistas son bastante poco inspirados", mientras que Nintendo World Report condenó el juego como "indigno de su homónimo", y expresó su deseo de que "CTTR muestra realmente." Eurogamer fue crítico de Crash Tag Team Racing ' dificultad s, citando que "es muy fácil de ganar carreras, incluso en la dificultad Hard, las secciones de plataformas ofrecen ningún desafío real y la diversión que se volaran los oponentes cuando has enfrentado tu kart se desgasta después de un rato ". Diferencias de versión editar Diferencias de la consola editar La versión de PSP tiene notables reducciones gráficas. Faltan ciertos efectos visuales y se han omitido muchos fragmentos de paisajes en los mundos centrales. La versión de PSP también te obliga a mantenerte en conflicto en modo cooperativo. La versión para PSP también tiene bajadas de banda sonora. La música para el parque principal no realiza la transición según las áreas, solo cambia cuando se ingresa en un nuevo mundo central. Los temas de posición perdidos para pistas de carreras también se jugarán siempre en terceras vueltas, independientemente de su posición. Un auto exclusivo para 5 personajes (Crash, Cortex, Pasadena, Crunch y Nina) y 2 arenas de batalla adicionales se pueden desbloquear conectando la versión de PSP a la versión de PS2. Los datos para los niveles de PSP existen en la versión de PS2 de forma predeterminada y se puede acceder a ellos a través de la piratería. La versión de PS2 carece de soporte para múltiples toques (y, por lo tanto, pantalla dividida para 3-4 jugadores) La cubierta de la caja indica incorrectamente que el juego es capaz de utilizar hasta dos toques múltiples para hasta 8 jugadores. Cuando aparece la pantalla de carga, puede presionar los botones de acción (Botón x o Botón triangular en PS2, Botón x y Boton circularpara PSP, A y B en GCN) para hacer que se reproduzca un efecto de sonido eructo o pedo, respectivamente. El sonido también se puede hacer cada vez más bajo moviendo la palanca analógica derecha hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la PS2 y la palanca de control en la GCN. La versión de PSP también mantiene todos los cambios realizados en la versión PAL PS2. Diferencias regionales editar La versión NTSC incluyó comentarios ocultos por parte del elenco al detener la secuencia de créditos. Otras regiones mantienen la capacidad de detener los créditos, pero se omite la opción de comentario. En la versión NTSC, la introducción de FMV presenta un diálogo en las leyendas de las noticias. Esto se edita en las otras regiones. La versión NTSC-J usa la máscara japonesa de bloqueo de forma predeterminada, cuyas animaciones están completamente completas. La mayoría de las otras pieles desbloqueables también fueron rediseñadas para que coincidan con el aspecto japonés. La versión PAL PS2 tiene una frecuencia de cuadros de 25/30 segundos, aunque otras versiones mantienen una velocidad de cuadros de 50/60 segundos. La versión PAL presenta algunas correcciones de errores y animaciones adicionales que faltaban en la versión NTSC. Galería editar Ver: Crash Tag Team Racing / Gallery Trivia editar El juego originalmente iba a ser desarrollado por Traveler's Tales Oxford (desarrolladores de Crash Twinsanity), y fue llamado "Crash Clash Racing". Tenía el mismo concepto que el juego final: fusionar dos autos juntos. Según uno de los desarrolladores del proyecto, el juego se habría establecido en la cabeza de Crash, con el resto del equipo viajando dentro de su cerebro, con todas las pistas basadas en los sueños y recuerdos de Crash. Curiosamente, Evil Crash fue pensado para ser un personaje jugable en su versión. El sonido que hacen las monedas cuando se recogen se recicla de Los Simpsons: Hit and Run. El juego también iba a ser como The Simpsons: Hit and Run, otro juego de Radical Entertainment, con un montón de niveles de roaming gratuitos y más actividades. El juego fue planeado para tener una versión de Nintendo DS. Estaba en desarrollo durante 9 a 10 meses antes de ser cancelado, con solo 1 o 2 meses restantes hasta que se terminó. A pesar del buen progreso, a los desarrolladores, Sensory Sweep, el editor les dijo que el juego iba a ser cancelado, ya que estaba programado que Mario Kart DS saliera al mismo tiempo, y el editor no pensó que se vendería como Bien como lo esperaban con la competencia directa. Si bien esta fue la razón "oficial" dada por el editor, hubo rumores en la oficina de Sensory Sweep de que el editor tenía algunos problemas con su administración, pensando que Sensory Sweep no era exactamente el mejor estudio de ejecución, así que esto es lo más probable. causó la cancelación del juego. Crash Tag Team Racing fue elegido como el Mejor Videojuego de 2006 en la revista Nickelodeon, y Crash fue elegido como el Mejor Personaje, ganando un total de 2 Golden Thumb Awards. Este es el primer juego de la serie Crash Bandicoot con una calificación superior a E en las regiones NTSC-U (E + 10) y superior a +3 en las regiones PAL (+6 y +7, según el país). Esto se hizo debido a la violencia explícita que ocurre en el juego, particularmente en los Die-O-Ramas . Sin embargo, Cortex todavía se refiere al juego como clasificado como E en uno de sus clips de voz, probablemente debido a que la grabación se realizó antes de que el juego fuera calificado. En cada pista del juego, la música cambia después de dos tercios de la carrera. Cada pista tiene una última vuelta para las carreras en el 1er y 2º lugar, compitiendo del 3º al 5º puesto y compitiendo en el 6º al 8º puesto. En Crash of the Titans , Tiny Tiger rompe la cuarta pared al quejarse de que no fue invitado al "último juego". Mientras que los desarrolladores se referían a Tag Team Racing con esto, ¡el último juego antes de Titans fue Boom Bang! , que Tiny apareció en. En una escena, Von Clutch rompe la cuarta pared diciéndoles a los Bandicoots, Cortex, N. Gin y Nina, "¡Tengo todos tus juegos!" Sólo se miran, confundidos. De aquí en adelante, Crash ahora "habla" a través de ruidos incomprensibles, cortesía de Jess Harnell , quien también fue Lo-Lo en Wrath of Cortex y Spyro en juegos como Spyro: A Hero's Tail . Los temas de Remixes of Crash Twinsanity se pueden escuchar en ciertos momentos del juego. Alrededor del tiempo la música en Happily Ever Faster termina. Durante la ciudad de la tumba Mini-juego "Critter Clobber" Final de la escena "I Hate Chicken" Creditos La arena de batalla del Reino Trágico que se juega en los juegos de PS2 también se recicla de Twinsanity, "Rooftop Rampage". Este sería el último juego de Crash que se lanzará en Japón. Un modelo japonés de Crash fue hecho para su lanzamiento. Él todavía hace el infame Crash Dance , cuando está quieto en modo aventura o en una carrera. Este es el único juego desde que Crunch se unió a los Bandicoots a los que ni Crash ni Coco fueron capturados o congelados de ninguna manera. Este juego es el único juego Crash creado por Radical Entertainment que no involucra a los Titans . Habilitar el código de truco japonés de Crash hará que el Crash original tenga fallas leves como: las pupilas de Crash flotan sobre su cabeza y su sombra lo muestra en la posición "T" sacando los brazos (la posición "T" es una pose que 3D los modelos de personajes están de pie cuando no se les ha dado ningún movimiento para realizar.) Al igual que en Twinsanity , la música fue hecha por la banda de acappella Spiralmouth, pero esta vez con el compositor de Radical, Marc Baril. Cuando Willie se entrega, está de pie junto a Nina, pero cuando intenta convencer a todos de que él es el culpable, está de pie delante de ellos. En la misma escena, Coco no se encuentra en ninguna parte. Chick Gizzard Lips y Stew son parodias de Howard Cosell y George Foreman , respectivamente. Son comentaristas deportivos con el mismo tipo de voces y patrones de habla. Muchos de los vehículos del juego fueron reutilizados en Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D y Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2. Además, Crash's Crikey se parece mucho al jeep de Wrath of Cortex. Aku Aku hace un cameo en una sección de Tiki Turbo. Al pasar por esta sección, se puede escuchar el sonido que se reproduce en los primeros juegos cuando se recolecta una Máscara Aku Aku. Sin embargo, estaba destinado a tener algo más que un cameo en el juego, ya que habría aparecido en el menú de pausa y al final de una carrera. En este juego, la ortografía del nombre de N. Gin ha cambiado a N-Gin. Una de las cosas que Coco puede decir si se daña durante una carrera es: "¡Ay, derriberries!" Esta es una referencia a Debi Derriberry, quien ha hecho la voz de Coco desde Wrath of Cortex. La característica de conflicto se parece mucho a Mario Kart: Double Dash !! , como en este juego, dos personajes ocupan el mismo vehículo. Este fue el primer juego de Crash que tuvo elementos con el nombre de Wumpa Fruit, pero no los incluyó como un objeto de colección directamente. También fue el primer juego de carreras en tener un atajo en todas las pistas (excepto Rings of Uranus). Hay muchas referencias a The Simpsons: Hit & Run , que es otro juego desarrollado por Radical Entertainment. La gente que camina por el parque dice muchas líneas de ese juego, y uno de los consejos de texto del juego es: "¿Has jugado Hit & Run? Hombre, ese fue un gran juego". Coco Bandicoot también dice la línea: "¡Hombre, este videojuego apesta!" Si pierde una carrera, también lo dice Homer Simpson en Hit & Run. Los efectos de sonido de las monedas y las animaciones de explosión vienen directamente de ese juego, ya que Crash Tag Team Racing se ejecuta en una versión actualizada de su motor. Los sonidos de tictac del temporizador de Wumpa Whip se reutilizaron en Crash of the Titans para el multiplicador de Mojo. Pasadena muestra evidencia de un posible interés romántico en Crash en algunos de los clips de la misión de su vehículo. Sin embargo, cada vez que menciona la posibilidad de besarse, Crash hace un gesto de "vómito", aunque algunas partes del juego revelan que Crash actúa como un perro que muestra que Crash en realidad puede tener sentimientos hacia ella. El traje Nega Crash está basado en Evil Crash from Twinsanity. Originalmente se suponía que había más de ocho personajes jugables. Hay un puñado de referencias de Star Trek en el juego, como la cita de Nina: "Factor de deformación 10" y el traje Star Crash que se asemeja a un uniforme de Star Trek. Se agregarían algunas carreras más y niveles de roaming gratis, pero luego se cancelaron. Los diseños de los personajes son en su mayoría similares a los de Crash Twinsanity . Se incluyó una versión de demostración en el disco de OPM Issue # 98 (noviembre de 2005). Contiene dos pistas de carreras y un mini-juego. El tiempo límite de la demo es de unos 15 minutos. En Happily Ever Faster, si hablaba con el hombre de las gemas, mencionó a Mr Men refiriéndose a la serie The Mr Men de Roger Hargreaves. Es posible llegar temprano a Happily Ever Faster entrando en la caja de colisión del puente levadizo y agarrando la plataforma que conduce a la entrada. También es posible omitir el launchpad en Happily Ever Faster saltando dos veces desde su base y agarrando la cornisa. Con estos métodos, es posible vencer el juego sin ingresar a ninguna pista de carreras. Sin embargo, el jugador siempre tendrá al menos un Crystal corto a menos que desbloquee las arenas exclusivas de PSP. En 2005, las personas tuvieron la oportunidad de ganar una de las diez copias de Crash Tag Team Racing en un concurso oficial patrocinado por Universal Interactive. El concurso se llevó a cabo a través del sitio web ya desaparecido, Candy Stand. Los concursantes tendrían que lograr una alta puntuación a través de Crash Nitro Mini Golf . A partir de este juego, la voz de Crash ya no se volvería a doblar para las versiones japonesas de los juegos de Crash.